supernatural_wayward_sonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Colby
History Born in Fitchburg, Wisconsin, Michael's father left soon after his little brother Asher was born. So for most of his young life, Michael raised his younger brother while his mother ran a motel. One night while sleeping, Michael opened a window due to the heat and unwittingly allowed a Schtriga to enter and steal Asher's lifeforce, putting the boy into a coma. Michael, feeling guilty, offered to be the bait for the monster when Sam & Dean Winchester came to kill the beast before it killed any more children. The plan worked, although the monster came narrowly close to taking Michael's lifeforce as well. But when the creature died, all of the children who were affected got better including Asher. Michael vowed to never let anything hurt his kid brother again, as he now knew what was lurking in the shadows. Two years later, the demon Meg decided to kill everyone Sam and Dean had ever saved before Dean's demon deal was up and he was dragged to hell. Her first was Fitchburg, where Michael quickly pieced together who and what Meg was, but not before Asher had been poisoned by her partner, the Horseman Pestilence. Together with his new friend Evan, the two boys made the attempt to stop Meg before things got worse. Unfortunately they weren't prepared for her as well as they'd hoped, resulting in the motel being burned to the ground as well as the entire town being possessed by demons on Meg's order. Evan was horrified to learn that his abusive father was among the possessed, as well as Michael and Asher's mother. Meg then murdered Michael's mother as punishment for crossing her, just as the hunter Christian Campbell arrived and helped turn the tide in their favor. With Asher's help, Michael was able to perform an exorcism chant broadcast throughout the town. With no army and more hunters on their way, Meg left and vowed vengeance. With their mother dead and no home to return to, Michael and Asher took to the road to find a new home and start a new life as hunters. A New Life Michael and Asher would soon be welcome into a family of hunters, who trained the boys in the world of killing monsters. While Michael took to his new father, Asher and his new brother Mason were quickly finding they were attracted to each other, although both were too humiliated to admit that the other was gay. On a werewolf hunt that turned out to be a trap, Mason's parents were slaughtered and Asher viciously mauled. The trio barely escaped and made it to the Wheat farm, where a rage filled Michael returned to the town and slaughtered every werewolf he could. In the process he also gained the favor of the witch Rowena McCloud, who promised to help him whenever he needed it. After Asher had healed enough to travel, Michael and Mason decided to open a hunter's roadhouse together, with Michael approving of Mason's relationship with his brother. Werewolves at the Gate A few years later after Asher had left for college, Mason proposed during a hunt. Asher said yes, and the two were to be married at the roadhouse. With several friends, including Ben and Adam, in attendance, the wedding was interrupted by the sole surviving werewolf who had killed Mason's parent's earlier. With a whole new pack, a massacre began, with Mason being one of the hunters that were killed in the onslaught. Michael was injured in the process, tipping a devastated Asher over the edge. Like his brother's bloody rampage years earlier, Asher slaughtered every werewolf on the grounds. After Mason's hunter funeral, Ben agreed to stay at the roadhouse to help with a mentally broken Asher. Graceland When a lead arrived that could Ben get Adam out of his demon deal, Michael agreed to help, leaving Asher in the hands of Jesse and Samandriel. Upon arriving in the town of Lawrence, Kansas, the two hunters immediately fell under the sway of Dawn's new weapon, the half succubus/half human Hunter. When Hunter started realizing what he was doing with his powers was wrong, he freed Michael and Ben, helping them defeat Dawn before anyone else was hurt. Not too soon after the events of Graceland, Michael received news that he had a brain tumor and had less than a year to live. Michael promised himself that he'd find someone to watch over his brother, Michael called in his favor to Rowena to make Adam and Asher fall in love. The plan ultimately failed, but the seeds had been planted for the two to hook up. Rowena offered to get rid of Michael's tumor, but he refused as he wanted to go out peacefully. Interview With the Alpha Vampire With Ben, Adam, Samandriel and Jesse out of the picture for various reasons, Michael gathered together the hunters he was able to free Ben from the Alpha Vampire before it was too late, leading the new group into action. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}